


我看见夏日的男孩

by Airplaizzy



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, sult!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaizzy/pseuds/Airplaizzy
Summary: 阿弗莱克庄园有一个阳光一样漂亮的男孩，他在那个夏天到来，也在那个夏天盛开了。
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Henry Cavill/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

1.

谁都知道阿弗莱克老爷家有个十分漂亮的男孩，去老爷家做客的贵族男人们都心照不宣地把男孩摘葡萄当做一场色情秀。春夏之交的湿热里，漂亮男孩仰起头在光影交织中摘下一串香甜的葡萄，再弯下腰，似乎对他圆润的屁股在这样的动作下显得格外可口而浑然不觉，那是超过了葡萄的香甜。但很少有人知道，当阿弗莱克老爷请来的人谈论着葡萄园里小美人而离去时，若在夕阳的余晖下留下来，你便能问到小美人的名字。

“亨利·卡维尔，先生。这是我的名字。”被陌生贵族阻拦下来的男孩儿，搬着一筐葡萄，金黄色落日的余晖均匀的铺展开，男孩儿小心垂下的睫毛如同镀了金的蝶翼，脸颊泛着因为一下午劳动而泛着自然的充满朝气的红色，这样单纯漂亮像水又像太阳的人似乎不该存在这个世上。

除了阿弗莱克老爷以外，这群平时无所事事的贵族无人知道拥有这副面孔的漂亮男孩在床上是什么样的。葡萄园里的小小神祗跪伏在年长者脚下，喘息间是情欲，是浸没于快感的低吟。

其实我们私下称他为婊子。他过于高洁的容貌，同所在的肮脏的环境如此格格不入。他来到老爷庄园的第一个月，和我们同住一间木屋，在葡萄园旁边推开窗就能看见垂下的藤和茎蔓间深紫色的夜空，可木屋里有太多人了。太多是行将就木的老人，他们不太能做事，阿弗莱克老爷好心把他们养着凑成一堆枯朽是腐木，熏的人头疼。还有正值壮年的园丁，我们在晚上总是高声谈论着贵族圈的八卦、阿弗莱克老爷的新情人或是庄园里的年轻女仆。我们并不会在意老人们力不从心无法勃起，而是在夜里微凉的风中，靠着想象带来高潮和一地狼籍。射的最快的人负责清洗。我们的梦中便是由老人接近死亡的味道，壮年洗不净的汗味和精液的味道组成，但他的到来让我的梦里有了一丝香甜。

亨利·卡维尔是在一个夏天来庄园里的，薄薄的白色衬衫隐约透出裹在衣服里身体的颜色，十六七岁的少年眼中还存在青涩的光，那是一种血肉有致的生命，是园子里飞翔的鸟群，是在叶子上交媾的夏虫。

看吧，这样的人是不属于那个晦暗的木屋的，乃至当天晚上，我手抚上阴茎时，脑子里都是亨利的脸，少年未褪去的苹果肌总是带着的潮红堪比催情的神药。不单是我，其他人聚在一起，嘴里吐出的都是对亨利臆想的污言秽语。头一次，我头一次通过对同性的性幻想达到高潮。

“看他红润的小嘴，吸气鸡巴来肯定十分有力。”  
“小嘴里又湿又热，就像处女的逼一样。”  
“你们说，他会不会真的长着女人的性器？在春天发情期到处求干？”

我第一个泄了出来。这并不意外。毕竟在我看见他的第一眼就憋不住勃起了。我们的意淫并没有因为被意淫对象在同一间房里而有所收敛，反而更加大声地讨论，更加大声地喘息。在床上病倒的老头子们都忍不住看向他睡觉的角落，再传出如同破旧拉风箱一样深重的呼吸。我也分明看见亨利背对着我们的身体随着愈发过分的言语而轻轻颤抖着。第二天早上我被一种隐秘的情绪驱动着，寻了个空，趁大多数人和他离开屋子之后像个贼一样掀起他的被子。我看见床单上的湿痕。

2.

他在木屋的一个月内从不和我们讨论那些八卦情人女仆，只装作不知道的我们都做了些什么的样子早早上床。我一边和别人说着对女人的幻想，一边忍不住向亨利在的角落看去。我余光瞥见在夏日里床上用被子罩起的一个颤抖的包，我相信别人也注意到了，也能猜到这个少年会伴着针这些年长他许多的男人对自己的性幻想偷偷手淫。白日里少年依旧穿着他薄薄的白色衬衫。他粉色的乳头，以及和年龄不匹配的，饱满的胸膛都在这层布料下隐约浮现。但他似乎从未发觉我们看向他的目光带着什么样的情绪，只是羞赧地笑着，阳光都揉碎在他的蓝色眼眸里了，从某种角度来看，正像泪光。

我们这群人花了一个月推断出这个像天使一样的男孩，其实是伊甸园里夏娃和蛇的孩子，他的肉体和骨骼都刻满了让人沉沦的符咒。而当我们终于打算待一个夜晚，将所有肮脏的幻想付诸实践时，他从木屋搬了出去，搬进了葡萄园的另一头。

甜蜜的梦境消失了。我在晚上继续和其他人聊着女人，但脑子里满满都是他白天挽起的袖子下露出那一截小臂。少年并不单薄，肌肉匀称地贴在身上，夏日的光让白皙的皮肤显出蜜色，让人很难不去想是不是他下面也是这样香甜。在亨利的对比下，任何女人都显得有些无聊，睡前的手淫索然无味。

一个月的时间不过是让初夏推进成了盛夏。睡梦中脑子里意淫出亨利的肉体让我燥热难以入睡，我于是穿了衣服，出门吹吹风。这也让我偶然间发现了亨利搬出木屋的秘密。

我沿着藤架走，等我反应过来时我已经逐渐逼近了亨利的屋子。在半夜那屋子还透出了暖光的灯光和微弱的声音。

居然是有灯的单人间！这是我的第一反应。接着我怀着一种说不清道不明的感觉继续走近。脚步被我放得很缓，很轻，我不知道为什么要这样，但当我最终抵达木屋门口，悄悄顺着门缝向内看去，便看见我朝思暮想的那副年轻人的身体正赤裸着跨坐在庄园主人阿弗莱克老爷的身上。和夜色混在一起的微弱声音被放大了，那是亨利的喘息。

老爷靠在床上，我看不清他的脸，只能看见亨利上上下下的屁股，股间透着淫靡的水光。每一次的动作似乎都非常到位，少年一开始只是轻轻呼吸，渐渐地，他不再咬紧牙关，粗重暧昧的声音倾泻而出，伴着水声，伴着他屁股和老爷囊带碰撞的声音。

老爷拍了拍亨利已经泛红的屁股，他从善如流地平躺在床上，健美的双腿弯成了M形，精致漂亮半勃的阴茎遮不住下体，我这才看见藏在双腿中间那处水光潋滟的地方，那是粉色的翕动的肉瓣，那正是我们日思夜想的女人阴户的样子。

“玩给我看。”阿弗莱克老爷给出了命令。

“是，主人。”亨利低声回答。他一手拨开肉乎乎的粉嫩的阴唇，露出个一张一合的小洞，轻轻探进一根手指，另一张手套弄着自己的阴茎。或许是当着别人的面玩弄自己有些羞耻，或许是这进进出出让人舒服，他的头高高扬起，露出精致的下颌线和随着吞咽动作而浮动的喉结。

“唔......”一声呻吟从他嘴边流出。那是不同于白日少年青涩而低沉的声音，这声音因为情欲而显得格外甜美。他很快就觉得一根手指不够了，他正想再加入一根手指时阿弗莱克老爷说了声不可以。可是他的手指并不像任何一个成熟的男人那么长，经历了老爷的那根肉刃，想来手指只能磨得他浑身发软而愈发想要。

果然，亨利张开他红通通的蓄满水雾的眼睛，低声说：“主人，拜托了。”  
“你知道你应该怎么说的。”

像是不好意思，亨利咬了咬唇，像要哭出来一样，最终还是屈服于自己的欲望。少年换了一个姿势，他朝老爷高高翘起他的屁股，用手扒开臀瓣，暴露出那个粉嫩的肉穴，双腿不住地打颤，像极了一只正在求欢的动物。

“主人，求您狠狠地操我！”

谁能想到白天那个永远扬着拒人千里之外的和煦笑容的人在晚上竟然能说出这样的话来。他的尾音带着颤，勾的我立马有了反应，我想没有男人能忍得住，更别提阿弗莱克老爷了。

阿弗莱克老爷啧了啧嘴，一手掐住亨利精瘦的腰，一手用力地掴了下他的屁股发出了不小的声音，接着送进了自己的肉棒。

“嗯啊！”突然的进入让亨利猝不及防地仰起了头，像一个溺水的人。他湿润的眼睛似乎被干得失了焦，眼泪顺着脸颊低落在床上，和汗渍混在一起。阿弗莱克老爷从背后抓住他的头发，让他保持着这样仰着头的姿势，被用力地操干着。阿弗莱克老爷几乎是整根抽出再整根进入，又重又快。肉体不住碰撞着，交合处水声黏腻。

亨利这样的姿势显然不适合呼吸，他只能断断续续地呻吟：“主人...啊啊啊...太深了......嗯嗯不要停......”  
“啪！”  
“啊！”  
阿弗莱克老爷又拍了一下亨利肉感的屁股：“你说你是不是一个骚货？”  
烛光闪烁，但阴影都不敢在亨利漂亮的脸上造次。  
“我是...我是主人的小骚...货......”  
我听见亨利甜蜜的喘息，我看见烛影中他湛蓝的和我对视上的眼睛。

在那个停顿他看见我了。

我头也不回地逃走了，逃回了那个肮脏的木屋，在木屋里亨利原来的睡铺前，在室友们被吵醒的骂骂咧咧声音中，在脑子里亨利求欢的影像里抚上我早就勃起的阴茎，射在了他原来的床单上。

3.

阿弗莱克老爷显然不是个怜香惜玉的人，或者他在操完亨利之后就接着赶去了他的另一个情人的房间。把经受了操干的少年扔在脑后的结果就是在第二天，亨利双腿颤抖摇摇欲坠却依旧来到园里，干起了活。

他的嘴唇微微红肿，泛着水光，整个人似乎褪去了原先的少年感而显得有些成熟了。我在离他仅有几棵树的距离，我看得见他走走停停的样子，也看得见他撑着自己的细腰的样子。

在长久静默后，亨利发现了我正注视着他。他不自然地挠了挠头，努力让身子站得更直一些。  
“你看见了什么？”他问。  
“我......”我舔了下干裂的嘴唇，“正如你看见的那样。”

他表情更不自然了，他脸上闪现过羞涩，意想不到，或许还有一点点犹豫但最终他又露出那种单纯的表情。亨利蹙起眉头，低声说：“先生，求你不要告诉其他人。”

那是一个葡萄丰收的年份。风吹过低矮的葡萄藤和叶子，发出了哗哗的响声。我已经尾随亨利走得太深了，我脑海里浮现出一个念头——如果我就在这里对他做些事，那也不会有人知道。

“我要封口费，卡维尔。我相信你也不希望别人知道你是个爬上老爷床的小妓女吧。”我盯着他的脸，这句话没过脑子就说了出来。只要他浮现出任何的不乐意我都会立刻原谅他。封口费？去他妈的封口费。

但他没有露出哭丧的脸，只是为难地朝我笑了笑，手局促地捻了捻裤边：“先生，我没有什么钱。如果......您不介意，我可以用另一种方式支付。”

我挑了挑眉，我相信这是一种足够直接的邀请暗示。

亨利左右看了看，仿佛在确认周围没有人，接着就跪在了我的面前，用他的小肉手拉开了我的裤链，隔着内裤开始舔弄我的阴茎。

是天性吧，或者说是天赋。亨利像在亲吻爱人嘴唇一样亲吻我的肉棒，又正像妻子对丈夫做的那样。

妻子。这个词让我回忆起了昨天晚上看见的那个不属于男人的器官，如少女一样粉嫩却能容下阿弗莱克老爷的巨物。或许我不该称他为少年，而应该称他为少女。

亨利脱下最后一层布料，湿润温热的口腔包裹住我的硬物，他的技巧不如他面貌那样纯善，他用力地吮吸着，舌头游动在我的前段，一点一点吞入。他的技巧胜过我遇到过的任何一个妓女。

他嘴巴里的热度胜过天上的太阳，甚至让我恍惚间仿佛见到了神。不，现在世间唯一的神正在我的胯下用力洗吸我的鸡巴。这个认知让我不禁用力扣住了他柔软的卷毛，向他的口腔里用力捅入。

“唔！”亨利闷哼一声，我突然的插入让他的鼻尖碰上了我的阴毛。他抬眸看了我一眼，又是那样的湿润的蓄满泪的蓝眼睛，像一个正被玷污的圣女。

快感随着他吐出再吞入的动作一波一波聚上脑子，我精关一松，略显稀薄的精液就射进了他的喉咙里。

“咳咳！”射精让他呛了下，他忙咳了几声，眼睛红红的。  
可他确实也尽数吞下了我的精液。

“先生，麻烦你不要告诉其他人。”他站了起来低头恳求，又恢复成了腼腆而拒人于千里之外的贞女模样。

“好。”我听见我的回答仿佛是从胃里挤出来一样，接着我就浑浑噩噩地走了，甚至我都不太记得我是怎样离开的。

我必须承认我有些上瘾。

自那以后我都忍不住在每个睡不着的夜里去那个木屋看亨利被阿弗莱克老爷操干的情景，或许去的次数太多，亨利已经学会了对我的视线视而不见。随着时间慢慢过去，葡萄逐渐成熟，亨利也逐渐成熟。他在阿弗莱克老爷的教导下学会了一些更高明的把戏。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
“喜欢我的礼物吗？”阿弗莱克老爷低声问道。他站在亨利的身后，将一件项链一样的东西帮他带上。

亨利微微低头，年长者粗糙的指腹拂过锁骨。  
“喜欢，谢谢主人。”

他转过头，脖子新戴上的是项圈，黑色皮质辅以一根细细的银色链子，链子的另一头被阿弗莱克老爷攥在手里。

“跪下。”老爷的命令冷到不近人情，已经不着寸缕的亨利却毫不扭捏地四肢着地跪趴下。他塌着腰，翘着雪白肥嫩的屁股，如果他有尾巴那边真的像一条母狗了。

“乖孩子。”老爷牵着链子，亨利扭扭捏捏向前爬着，接着他便被拴在了床尾。是的，是栓。

链子被收得很短，比庄园里大部分的畜生都要短。亨利的头能移动的范围被极限缩小了，他想转头看看他的主人，却终究徒劳。他终于意识到自己正以一种什么样的方式被对待，当他听见马尾鞭相互摩擦的皮革声却无法看见到底发生什么时，亨利的身体终于开始轻轻颤抖了。

“主人......啊！”亨利的话被鞭子打到他光裸的背上而打断了。皮革和皮肤发出了甚是清脆的声音，光洁精瘦的背很快显出了红印。

阿弗莱克老爷半跪着沿着亨利脊椎骨一路摸下，却停在了尾椎：“你说，你白天是不是被葡萄园里的乔，还是比利上过了？”不等亨利回答，老爷轻轻从下向上鞭打着藏在股间的雌穴。每打一下，亨利都难耐地吐出呻吟，他支撑着自己的四肢颤抖着，仿佛下一秒就要受不住了。

我不知道马尾鞭打在身上疼不疼，但亨利一定是享受这样的对待，我看见有晶莹的液体沿着腿根流下。  
老爷也看见了，他笑了声道：“你真是个欠操的婊子啊，就这样鞭打你的骚穴还会出水？”说完他用鞭子的把手绕着敏感的阴户打转，却始终不去插入穴内。

“嗯嗯......主人快进......进去......”亨利浑身泛着情欲的粉色，声音带上了哭腔，屁股扭动着妄图吞下正撩拨着他的那件器物。  
“回答我，亨利，你白天是不是被别人干了？”  
“啪！”  
和老爷温和的发话不同，老爷握住鞭子用力地朝亨利私处甩去。

“啊啊啊！”过大的刺激让亨利脚尖都蜷了起来，他叫了一声，却有更多的水从股间滴落。  
“是，是的主人，我白天......和马克做了！”亨利发出了小猫一样的声音，软软糯糯。

听到这句话我有些惊讶，旋即便觉得正常了。他给我口交的时候过于顺从了，没有被羞辱的愤怒，反而似乎在这样的性事中如鱼得水。马克好像是隔壁园里的负责浇水的那个人，夏天总是裸着上半身，露出一身棕色的皮肤，亨利这个小荡妇撅着屁股求操也是可以预料到的。

阿弗莱克老爷一定不认识马克是谁，或者说他也不需要知道，就像他也不知道乔或者比利是谁一样。他要知道的，只是身下这个人有个淫荡的小穴就够了。

而他更希望亨利大声承认这一点。  
“乖孩子，让我看看你淫荡的逼。”  
亨利闻言把腰陷得更低了，整个胸膛都贴在了地上。他那双肉乎乎的手毫不羞耻地扒开自己的臀瓣，朝老爷露出他饱满烂熟的粉色阴户。

“你都湿透了啊......”老爷似笑非笑，向内轻松探进了一根手指。  
“主人......主人.......”亨利脸贴在地上，表情看不清楚，但他的屁股倒是非常诚实地左右扭动着，似乎完全不满足。

老爷随意搅动了番，很快就拔了出来。哪怕只是根手指的粗细，拔出来时秘穴都发出了淫靡水声。老爷的手覆上那水盈盈的秘穴，轻轻的拍打都引来身下人的一阵战栗。不多一会儿，亨利就惊叫一声，细细的水流从秘穴里喷了出来，居然没有被插入就潮吹了。

他小兽一样轻轻呜咽着，像是不好意思的样子，他的手却始终乖乖保持着掰开臀瓣的姿势，将自己最私密的地方大大方方暴露着。

阿弗莱克老爷终于脱了裤子，露出他甚是傲人的器物。亨利早已敏感不堪，当老爷阴茎的头部轻轻碰上外阴时，他忍不住扭着屁股妄图将那根又粗又长的性器吞入体内，老爷却始终在外部滑动，直到沾满了液体，反射着欲望的光泽。

“主人......求您了.......求您插进来...”亨利哭腔更明显了。显然靠逼达到的高潮没有不应期，反而轻轻的撩拨就能让他颤抖着寻求更深入的欢愉。  
“孩子，告诉我你要什么？”老爷像安抚爱人一样温柔地拂过亨利那不似男人的细腰，像逗弄宠物一样拂过亨利的小腹，“记得要说得大声点。”

“想......想...想要主人的肉棒操进我的逼！”

闻言，老爷挺身将他狰狞的性器粗暴地捅入亨利体内。小穴没经过扩张，却因为淫水的润滑很好地吃了进去。拴在床头的链子早就松了，沉迷于性爱游戏的亨利却毫无发觉，而老爷长臂一捞就拽紧了链子。

“太深了......啊啊...主人好深...好...好烫......”亨利情动地叫着，在老爷每一次深入浅出的操干下身体都被撞到摇摇晃晃。

“你知道，你现在像什么吗？”老爷每说一个词都宛如暴徒一样挺动着腰身，把身下人的呻吟摧毁得支离破碎，“像一条，母狗。”  
“我......我就是主人的小母狗...嗯啊......”

亨利此时四肢着地，屁股翘起食髓知味地迎接着每一次冲撞，他脖子还戴着项圈，看上去和发情的母狗一模一样。  
老爷俯下身将亨利整个人都罩进身子里，对着他耳边道：“告诉主人你要什么？”

亨利可能已经被漫长的前戏和称得上粗暴的插入折磨得神志不清，他琉璃一样的蓝眼睛有些失焦，但少年不忘在这场性事中展露出一个甜蜜的笑，他半是羞赧半是淫荡，我听见他小声地说：“求求主人射进小母狗的子宫吧，小母狗想怀上主人的孩子。”

隐约间老爷似乎骂了一声，接着便是更为激烈的抽插，没有什么所谓九浅一深的技巧，仅有的是野蛮，原始。

老爷一手撑着地，一手玩弄起了亨利小巧的乳头。在橙色的烛光下乳头显出了花朵一样娇艳的颜色，亨利和屁股和阴户一样饱满的乳房被老爷不停揉捏着，他只是沉浸在上下一起的刺激里喘息呻吟。他的前段早就吐出了些稀薄精液，此时依旧半挺，却无人问津。

“舒不舒服，喜不喜欢？”  
“嗯嗯......好爽......主人插得小母狗...好爽......谢谢主人......谢谢爹地......的肉棒......”亨利嘴里乱喊一气，主人也好，爹地也好，哥哥也好，他看上去完全不知道自己在说什么。银丝从他微微张开的唇瓣间流下，他却浑然不觉自己的失态。

阿弗莱克老爷最后一个狠狠挺身，伴着亨利短短的惊叫和淫靡水声，将自己的精液射进了他的体内。亨利浑身颤抖，失神地大声喘息。

老爷扯了扯银链子，亨利便乖巧地转身跪直了身子。明明还在高潮的余韵，他双腿不住打着颤，还有精液和淫液混合在一起的液体从下体一点点冒出，他依旧乖顺地含住了老爷射完精疲软的阴茎，像吃糖一样一点点舔干净了残留的液体。

“谢谢主人。”  
“嗯？从今日起你可以改口了。”阿弗莱克老爷享受着少年的服务。

亨利思考片刻，便了解了老爷的意思。他虔诚地吻了老爷的前端，作为这场口活的结尾。他抬起头看着老爷，笑着说：“谢谢爹地。”

5.  
这句话像打开了潘多拉魔盒，作为庄园主“乖孩子”的赠礼进入他的生活。他在葡萄园另一端的屋子里能享用到当天采下的最甜美多汁的葡萄，能吃到鲜嫩的牛肉和柔软的面包。他面颊红润，眼里时不时闪现摄人的媚态，或许这得益于庄园主的夜夜笙歌，虽然下一秒总是又回归了腼腆青涩的少年模样。老爷在夜晚给他穿上过贵族少爷的雍容盛装，但白日里亨利依旧着一袭因为多次清洗而变得薄薄的白衬衫，透过衬衫线与线的缝隙，是少年雪白的酮体和牛奶般的乳肉。

阳光待他格外温和，日日暴晒让大多数下人变成深色的糙人，但那只是让他面颊带上像是情动一般的薄红，鼻尖流下的汗水闪闪发光犹如最昂贵的钻石。洗去一身汗液，褪去红潮，随着夜幕降临他依旧是散着乳白柔光的维纳斯。

爱神，欲望之神，太阳神。  
贞女，烈女，痴女。

一切合理的不合理的，矛盾的不矛盾的都交织在了他鸦羽般的睫毛投下的那片阴翳里。  
他像处子一样纯洁无瑕，也像情妇一样迷人淫荡。

我撞见过几次亨利和隔壁园里的下人们在隐蔽处交缠的样子，我相信很多其他人也撞见过。很快葡萄园的上空中就飘着一种诡秘的气息，越来越多的目光集中在了亨利他绷得紧紧却内有内裤痕迹的外裤臀部。

暑气正重，亨利外裤总是被汗洇出更深的颜色，他紧绷的大腿之间更是显眼。他对此浑然不觉，依旧保持着某种快乐去给乘凉的贵族们送新摘下的葡萄，裹挟在那些好奇或不怀好意的目光中，像个单纯的孩子，真如他年龄该有的样子。

葡萄园里很快就传开了亨利是个人尽可夫的婊子，也传开了亨利即将被阿弗莱克老爷收为义子，进入上流社会的话。前者或多或少是真相，这让后者也添加了几分可信度。越来越多人大胆地骚扰亨利，下人们在经过身边时捏一把他肉欲的屁股，贵族们装作无意将水泼在他的胸前，但即使亨利顶着庄园主义子的名号却无人为他讨回公道。于是更为奇艺的氛围像乌鸦一样掠过每个人头顶，目光隐晦的交流里透露出某种不寻常的信息。

我半怀愧疚半怀激动地参与了，我明了，一场针对亨利的阴谋在葡萄园里悄悄展开，甚至不需要什么准备，只需要亨利这个人，和葡萄园低矮茂密藤蔓之间的阴影。

那是一个黄昏，红色的夕阳让一切都显得暧昧。阿弗莱克老爷就在亨利的面前邀请了一位年轻漂亮的女士共进晚餐，全然不顾亨利的想法。我也没有在亨利眼中看见任何受伤，他只是带着一如既往的快乐笑容，对面前这对男女的调笑视而不见，对即将到来的不幸毫无察觉。


	3. Chapter 3

6.  
我们收好了园子里的篮子，把糟蹋的七七八八的葡萄平分，紧接着就是那件事。

我们和亨利边走边聊着，装作无事发生的样子，很快就走到了我们定好的地点。葡萄藤矮矮地架在头上，投下的阴影旁就是供人行走的小路。这并不算是一个私密的地方，可对于即将要做的事情却格外合适。

上一秒还和亨利进行着愉快交流的男人保持着笑意，腿却十分果断地踢上了他的膝盖窝。受到这一击的亨利不受控制地向前倒去，略显狼狈地四肢着地。看到这一幕，旁边的男人们都发出了快活的笑声。

“先生，你们这是？”亨利的头发被一个魁梧的修枝工粗鲁地抓住了，他只能被迫以跪在地上的姿势看着围在他身边笑着的人们。

一个男人走到背后按住了他的手，又有一个男人开始尝试解开他的衣服。迷惑到了然到恐惧，亨利漂亮的脑袋瓜很快就明了我们要做什么，他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，可他的嘴被一只手盖住了，只能发出沉闷的“呜呜”声，他的四肢都被抓得紧紧，无论他怎么挣扎都无法挣脱。

很快，可能是因为对即将到来的事的恐惧，他瞪大的蓝眼睛很快蓄满了泪水，他眨眨眼，一半的泪水沿着脸流了下来，一半聚在他纤长的睫毛上像是水雾结成了晶莹剔透的网。

“操，还哭？你装什么烈女？”修枝工打了亨利一巴掌，接着开始飞快地扯开了覆在他身上的那层脆弱布料，少年那如玉般洁白光滑的乳肉就暴露在了空气中。

“先生，各位先生求求你们不要这么做！”亨利放弃了挣扎，只是用他那双海蓝色双眸可怜兮兮地看着我们，期盼着有人能放过他。他曾在性事里如鱼得水，此刻却快要被即将要轮奸的恐惧而淹没。这群做惯了粗活重活的人却无视这种恐惧，或是更乐意汲取亨利的恐惧作为自己情欲的催化剂。男人们脸上都露出了一丝笑意，对将要到来的事感到兴奋。

修枝工解开自己的裤链，一根棕红色的性器就弹了出来。他用自己的阴茎拍了拍亨利的脸蛋，示意还沉浸在恐惧的少年将此吞下。

修枝工的性器想必不如老爷干净，亨利皱着眉头看着那根狰狞的肉棒，却只能勉强自己将它吞入。谁料亨利刚吃进一个头，修枝工就大笑着将整根硕大插入了亨利的小嘴巴里。被异物入侵的喉道条件反射性地收缩，亨利不断呛咳，却始终无法吐出。生理性的泪水沿着他的脸颊下落，他毛茸茸的整洁的头发此刻也被抓得乱七八糟了。

“咳咳！呜......”亨利身子和身子都被压制住动弹不得，他只能接受着性器在自己嘴巴里进进出出。  
很快亨利眼中又流下了泪，他嗓子里发出声反抗却无力的声音。修枝工将阴茎抽了出来，得到片刻自由的亨利弯下腰剧烈咳嗽起来。我看见白色浑浊的粘液顺着亨利的嘴角留下，他微微张开的嘴唇鲜红水润，如同等待采摘的玫瑰。

“操，太爽了！你们真都该尝尝这个小婊子的嘴巴，又会吸又舔，绝对是被干多了练出来的。”修枝工没管自己射过疲软的垂下的肉棒，掏出一根烟。

亨利此刻似乎被羞辱到面颊通红，他用自己水润的双眼看着面前高大上男人结结巴巴道：“先生...求您不要，不要这样说我......我没...”

他一句话没说完，就被打断了。后面一个男人就像发现新大陆一样惊叫道：“大家都来看看！他他他他下面流水了！”

亨利闻言，顿住了。他被羞耻感裹挟，只能红着脸紧闭双眼。  
他确实湿了。可能他不想承认，但是在这样的强迫下他结实的大腿根部的淫水留下了一条亮晶晶的痕迹。惊讶声此起彼伏，这里的大多数男人都是第一次见到会因为这样的强迫性事和言语侮辱而变湿变硬的人，遑论此刻被侵犯的还是个男人。

或者说看上去是个男人。因为下一秒亨利被迫分开了双腿，隐在两股间的那个秘穴，那个女人才有的秘穴就和燥热的空气来了场湿吻。

气氛短暂的凝固了一下，每个人都一动不动甚至有些瞠目结舌地欣赏着亨利那光洁鲜红的肉穴，接着就迎来了浪潮一样的热烈。

“是婊子！操！真的是婊子！”  
“我听说他早就爬上老爷的床了，或者说......她！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“不敢相信，那个叫玛丽的女仆的逼都没亨利的逼漂亮！哦，对，这真的是逼呀！”

处于视线焦点的亨利腿根紧绷，看上去正努力将那个不为人知的部位遮住，然而这仅是徒劳。亨利勃起的男根翘起，反而让其他人省了不少麻烦。把他双腿固定成M形的男人淫笑着用力在那肥厚的阴唇上揩了一把，亨利随着这动作不收控制地哼了一声。

人群交流了眼神，男人之后便向已经湿润到无需润滑的穴口探入两根手指。亨利咬紧嘴唇，红彤彤的还流着泪的眼睛看向了天空，似乎生怕自己一不小心就呻吟出声。可他微微勾起的的指尖和颤抖的身子都暴露了他感到了快感，一种非同一般的快感。

制住亨利腿的男人碍于姿势，只能用手不停抠挖，眼看着亨利的腰开始不自觉地扭动，观赏这么久活春宫的其他人等不及了。

黑人花匠率先上了前，他乌黑的肉棒比一般人粗长得多。亨利似乎终于回过神来，他惊恐地看着那不是常人能接受的尺寸的阴茎向自己逼近，又开始挣扎着说不要了。

“你个白人贱货！”花匠掐住亨利的腰，一个挺身将性器整根送入了亨利体内。从未受过如此对待的少年发出一声悲鸣，随即为了减轻被撕裂一般的疼痛只能尽量随着黑人抽插的动作前后扭动着。像是这样还不够尽兴，花匠摆了摆手，钳着亨利双手的人了解意思，将陷入困境的少年摆成了跪趴的造型。

“不要，先生们...求你们了，不要...不要这么做！”亨利呜咽着哀求着，但我分明看见他的屁股恬不知耻地左右摆动，就像是乞求别人干他一样。  
花匠嗤笑一声，手用力地怕了一下馒头一样的臀瓣。做多农活的手手掌厚实，这一下下去，亨利白皙的屁股上瞬间出现了红色的痕迹。

“你废话什么啊，骚货，看我等下干到你恨不得要更多！”话落，那根狰狞的性器插入秘穴，发出了肉体碰撞的声音。

亨利一开始还能断断续续地做最后的乞求，但渐渐的，在这场奸淫中他似乎感到了快感，他扭着腰，开始主动配合起抽插的频率，甜腻的呻吟溢了出来。

“好深好热...嗯嗯......啊！不要，不要......”亨利语无伦次，不顾此时正被围观，开始放声叫了起来。  
一根肉棒又伸到了他嘴边，他含着泪似乎看不清眼前这到底是什么，于是那半跪着的男人捏住了亨利的面颊强迫他张开嘴，将自己的性器塞了进去。

嘴巴里被填满的亨利只能发出“呜呜”的声音，他被强制性地深喉，那张漂亮的脸蛋几乎都要贴紧男人的阴毛了。可他挣脱不了，只能被迫接受这一前一后欲望的发泄。

花匠又重重抽插了几下，随着最后的一次挺身，他把自己粗长的肉棒整根送了进去，滚烫的精液沿着交合部位流了下来，和亨利自己的淫水缠在了一起。

他嘴巴里的那根也喷出了液体，亨利来不及咽下，双手撑地开始咳了起来。过多的浓稠白灼从他嘴角溢出，也许是泪也许是汗水从鼻尖低落，哪怕他现在表情称得上痛苦，却像极了正在受难的神祗，淫靡而美丽。

而从他的背后，那个艳红色的被操到烂熟的穴口翕动着，宛如一种邀请。不等亨利缓过来，他就被人抱起，跪坐在男人勃起的性器上。不知是不是被顶到了敏感点，他腿一下软了，整个人尖叫着吃入了整根。

“动起来啊婊子！”  
“不，我不是婊子......”亨利嘴里喃喃道，却十分自觉地摆动起腰肢。  
“不是......啊啊！好深，好爽......我不是，不是婊子......嗯...”  
“哇婊子的胸好大，是不是经常涨奶啊？”  
“操，被人揉大的吧？”

随着污言秽语，一根肉棒停在了亨利的胸前。亨利迷茫地看了一眼，随即顺从地用手扶住自己两边直至挤出来一条深深的乳沟，那根肉棒就这样在被两团肉感的乳肉挤压着，前段冒出的液体让乳肉变得亮晶晶，两个粉色的乳头充血涨起，正被乳交的那人重重捏了一把，成功换来亨利溺于快感与痛感的呼声。

第三个人来了。他用手在亨利泥泞的下身揉了一把，手指瞬间变得湿滑。男人向亨利的后穴的探入，趁着他还在潮水一般的高潮时一根，两根，三根扩张着。

性器从乳沟滑出，亨利立马像在舔食糖果一样用香舌裹住，认真地吮吸舔弄。他似乎没有察觉到后穴正在被人指奸，但当男人的肉棒插入时他轻呼了一声。模糊不清的言语聚在他满满当当的嘴里，只能勉强分辨出他的哭腔，可他依然吞吐着在他身体里的三根肉棒。

当嘴里的肉棒终于射了出来，他得空大声喘了起来：“好满，好热......快一点，快一点啊啊啊！”  
随着不断的顶弄，他腰肢酸软地几乎是完全伏在了身下男人的上，无力地承受着星期在体内蛮横地冲撞。

不知是谁叫了一声“你是不是个母狗啊卡维尔先生！”顿时空气又热烈了起来，刚刚发泄完的男人们大声笑着，而亨利却似乎听不见笑声了。

他应着每一句羞辱的话：“是的，我是你们的母狗，请先生操我，操坏......小母狗的逼......”  
“又要......嗯嗯...又要来了...快一点，快一点啊啊啊！”亨利失神地叫着，随着两根肉棒的抽插，他抽搐着几乎晕死过去，但紧接着又被抱起，还留有前人精液的阴道又被新的阴茎塞满了。

轮到我时，他柔软地靠在一个男人身上，背后男人粗糙的指腹揉捏着他肿大的乳头。亨利柔软的卷曲的发梢，纤长浓密的睫毛，还有他微微张开的嘴巴都挂着男人射出来的液体。因为被人掐着腰，被人揉着乳房和臀瓣，他身上几乎算是青青紫紫。亨利小声喘息着，情欲里的声音带上了一丝甜蜜。他的腿根还在轻轻颤动着，却自主地摆成了一个适合插入的样子。

他抬眉看了看我踌躇的样子，突然摆出了他女神一般温和的轻笑。  
“先生，没事的，请来操我吧。”  
我听见他说。

在我终于插入时，发现他的小穴早就因为被过多的性器用过而有些松垮，但我依旧感到了一丝渎神的快感。那个总是在肮脏房屋里播散美和光明的女神终于雌伏在我脚下，甚至努力收缩着，以取悦我的性器。

我也射进了他的体内。在高潮的一瞬间，我无法思考精液会不会让他怀上孩子，只是恍惚间看见了洁白的玫瑰和红艳的百合盛开。

这场奸淫漫长到我以为能持续到世界末日。发泄过的人离开了，却又有人从别处到来，唯有亨利永远被服务着众人，也被众人的性器带上一个又一个高潮。那处小小的空间里尽是情欲的味道，到最后亨利浑身都在震颤，碰一下身体都会翻着白眼惊叫着射出液体。

夜幕降临许久，当我们听见老爷养的那条大狗吠叫的声音时终于四散开，奔回了自己住处。

我回头看了一眼，亨利卡维尔光裸着沐浴在零星的月光下，下身又红又肿，小穴里塞入了他自己的亵裤为的是堵上我们留给他的精液，于是他只能倒在地上，双腿无力地打开。不知是谁在某场性事中将他绑在了木架上，但在逃离现场的时候也无人在意了。

回去之后我精疲力尽，很快就入睡了。梦的右边是我陷入的沼泽，潮湿冰冷，老旧的木屋老旧的人老旧的生活像密不透风的墙；梦里的左边是冷光下亨利的雪白酮体，他低垂眼眸一丝不挂，嘴角带着某种戏谑的神情却分明成为了悲悯。


	4. Chapter 4

7.  
我无从得知那晚之后的长夜亨利是怎样度过的，是被老爷小心抱走带着温柔对他进行抚慰，还是被留在那个小的，逼仄的房子自我清洁。但在那一日放纵之后，亨利有整整一星期没再在园里出现，参与的人也陆续被遣散回家了。

或许是亨利还念着些我从未和别人说过他与老爷床事的情谊，我只是一周之后就从葡萄园调去了马厩，至少未被遣散。

我的新住处和葡萄园的木屋一样，到处是即将凋零的生命和陈年腥臭精斑。马厩在庄园这头，葡萄园在庄园那头，我不再能夜晚偷偷潜出门去偷窥小屋里随着烛光摇曳的身影，也不再能在下午观赏贵族们对亨利的暗中猥亵。

但他没有远离我的生活。这不是指我的幻想里有无数个亨利，而是指骑马拜访老爷的贵族们在马厩更加肆无忌惮地谈论他。

原来贵族也会有肮脏幻想。他们大笑着以淫邪的语气谈论某某公爵家的女儿，某某骑士家的儿子，以及阿弗莱克家的出入在葡萄园的那个少年。

“听说快要开宴席了，那个少年就要正式成为阿弗莱克的义子了。”  
“身份和以前就不可同日而语咯！”  
“在某些方面......也不可同日而语了......”  
这句话里明显的暗示意味让马厩里顿时暧昧起来，贵族们修剪齐整的眉毛不怀好意地向上翘起，一阵心照不宣的笑声爆发在马厩里。

“你们又再说他了？”  
马蹄敲在地面发出“哒哒哒哒”的声音。来人身材高大，肌肉在他身上隆成一座小山，略长的头发毛毛糙糙堆在头上。马厩里的笑声瞬间停止。  
是那个姓莫玛的骑士。

我总是能听见他和旁人谈论着亨利，毫不吝啬赞美之词地夸赞他谦逊有礼——至少表面上，亨利的礼仪无懈可击——以及俊美如天神。虽然莫玛对他的认识仅限于他出现的地方，他的长相，他的声音，连亨利的名字都不知道，即使莫玛能更光明正大地和亨利对视，和亨利交流，但想到莫玛连亨利的名字都不知道，就有一丝隐秘的快慰在我心里出现。

“你还呆站着干什么？”莫玛骑士看着我，语气中已有了不耐。我如梦初醒，连声抱歉着接过缰绳，拉着马走了。

在马厩里的时间过得飞快，或者说没有亨利，日子就又像以前那样每天都一个样，过了一天，就可预知第二天，第三天......我每天的希望就是能让那些贵族待在马厩的时间长一点，再长一点，让我能从他们的话语里获悉亨利的现状。  
三天？七天？一个月？我不知过了多久，日子过得不紧不慢索然无味，但终于是等到了亨利被正式冠名为小少爷的那天。

8.  
葡萄园丰收日即亨利丰收日，整个庄园里人都忙得脚不沾地。我作为曾经在园里做过事的人又被调回了园里，负责将葡萄搬到后厨，由后厨做成各种葡萄食品，再由别人送进大厅。我使了个心眼儿，以三根烟卷和别人换了个进大厅的活。

一桶一桶的十年前藏好的葡萄酒，一块一块葡萄馅的水果派送入厅里。两个长桌平行，中间一般用于跳舞的空地被安排了一张圆桌，大厅的最前端是阿弗莱克老爷的桌子，但令我讶异的是主位桌，只有一张椅子。也正是如此，眼看着客人都差不多来齐了，这场盛宴的另一位主人公——亨利·卡维尔却依旧没有出现。

贵族们觥筹交错，在某个瞬间我恍惚间觉得我和他们并无什么不同，只是我作为仆人，谈论的是仆人间的八卦，他们谈论的是贵族里的八卦。玻璃杯的碰撞声和摇曳光影糅合成了一种很虚幻的东西，我晕晕乎乎，就要睡在这样杂乱的喧闹声里了。

但很快，我又清醒过来。  
大厅大门被打开，女仆尖锐的嗓音绕在房顶上：“卡维尔少爷到——”  
厅里所有人皆向门口看去，霎时，时间似乎被拉得很长。

亨利终于换上了华装，墨绿色的天鹅绒衬托着他乳白色的肌肤，马靴裹着他的小腿，让小腿显得细且长。但这些都仅是普通贵族少年的装扮，真正吸引所有人目光的，是蒙着他眼睛的那红色绸缎。

那块红色就要和亨利水光潋滟的嘴唇一样艳了，遮住双眼，束缚住双手的亨利却依旧踏着稳健的步伐向大厅中间走去。马靴的跟踩在地板上的“哒哒”声成为了厅内唯一的声音。

亨利跪在了大厅中间，跪在了阿弗莱克老爷前，我听见亨利轻轻叫到：“父亲。”  
老爷抬手，像拆礼物一样慢条斯理地脱掉了亨利的衣服，接着吻了吻他光洁的额头：“乖，我的孩子，我将赐福与你。”

话音和衣物一起落向地面，礼堂里的空气再次奔跑起来，贵族们礼仪全失，椅子因为他们突然站起而在地面拖出粗粝的声音，酒杯被摔碎，手拍在桌上，那些自诩尊贵的贵族们无不喘着粗气看掩盖在华服下，亨利被红绳束缚着的样子。

是的，是的，墨绿色天鹅绒只是伪装，衣物下的红绳绕过亨利的脖颈，乳房，小腹，穿过腰线绑住了他的手腕。

亨利站了起来，任老爷将他抱在了那圆桌上，任老爷脱去了他的马靴他的裤子。现在，他身上唯一的布料就是遮住眼睛的那块红布了。

老爷摆摆手，一盘精心挑选的葡萄就被端上了桌。那每一颗都被摘掉了梗，却依旧饱满透亮，濯洗后的水滴闪着钻石一样的光。

阿弗莱克举起一颗葡萄，向四周展示着：“这颗葡萄寓意着风调雨顺。愿下一年我们伟大的王国和在场诸位事事顺心。”

“这颗，”老爷又捡起一颗，“意味着丰收。愿主保佑我们，愿主赐福与我和我的孩子，愿丰收继续降临。”

“这颗葡萄，是青春，是美丽，是健康。愿疾病的恶魔远离我们，愿美的女神在此显身。”

老爷转身，在亨利的眼睛上印下一个吻。接着密密麻麻的吻便顺着红绳一路向下。亨利的呼吸声也变重了，他看不见老爷手上的三颗葡萄，只是主动地用自己的腿勾住老爷的腰，等待着被进入。

老爷吮吸着少年的乳尖，让乳尖变得又红又亮，如等待采集的浆果。亨利小幅度挺动着，用自己的前段磨着年长者腹肌，老爷却在此刻停下了动作。

“我赐福与你。”  
“啊！”  
亨利身子抖了一下。

老爷将还剥了皮的葡萄推进亨利湿润的穴口，而那入口翕动着，却是能看见葡萄是怎样一颗一颗被吸入。

“现在，请诸位赐福与我的孩子。”

“老...老爷......父亲......”冰冷的水果的进入让亨利感到些许不适，但这句话也好，体内的葡萄也好，让他的情欲更加鲜活。亨利扭过头，希望通过声音判断老爷现在的位置。他的声音有些颤抖，那是一种无助的颤抖，他的身体也是，可他对接下来发生事，没有丝毫抵抗的办法。乃至当第一根阴茎碰上他的穴口时，他抿了抿嘴，只能说出一句：“请您轻点。”

可那是不太可能的。那位贵族先是小心翼翼地将头部插入就发现身下的那位少年不似表面那样纯洁无瑕，便大开大合地抽插起来。

亨利双手被红绳缠绕着缚在背后，失去视力的他只能摇摇晃晃地扭腰吃进那硕大。男人挤进他的大腿，每一次抽插都激起腿根肉浪。亨利向来知道要怎样讨好别人，他伸出舌头润湿自己的红唇，浪叫起来。

“先生...嗯啊我的好先生......您进入的太深了......呃嗯！葡萄，葡萄要被挤碎了......”  
“就是，要挤碎你的...葡萄......”

贵族丢掉了礼仪，也就是一个只知道交欢的雄兽罢了，他就着插入的姿势，让亨利上半身趴在桌上，双腿立在地上。男人上下挺腰顶弄着亨利，而亨利的双腿颤巍巍似乎完全撑不住，下半身的力气半靠着体内那根肉棒了。

晶莹的液体流下，空气中弥漫着一股甜香。无法得知的是这摄人的味道是正被操干的少年的淫水还是桌上成熟的果实。或者说，亨利此时也正如成熟的，早就被操到烂熟的果实，明明是少年身材和少年的脸，却透露出熟妇待采汲的媚态。

没人能在这样的情景下保持理智，又有几个男人按捺不住走向亨利，四五只手上下抚摸着光裸的肉体。壮硕的骑士将桌子搬走，剩下的人托住洁白肉欲的乳房，揉捏玩弄着。

当亨利勃起的阴茎被含住的时候，他终于发出一声惊叫，双腿一软差点栽了下去。似乎这依赖那朵女人肉花达到高潮的少年从未认真使用过自己精致的阴茎，几乎是在被含入的瞬间，亨利就射出了一股稀薄的白液。接着颤着身子的亨利就被一双强有力的臂膀抱起，双腿打开地坐上了男人的腰上，龟头硕大的阴茎沿着淫水潺潺的肉缝一插到底。

“啊！爹地的肉棒好大！”他是看不见眼前人究竟是谁的，或许对他来说任何一个能够粗暴插入他的人都能成为他的丈夫他的父亲。

刚刚操干他的贵族的肉棒上挂着丁点葡萄软烂的果肉，和黏腻淫水以及男人的前液混在一起。亨利扭头，张开嘴精准地吞入肉棒，用力吞吐吸吮起来。当男人射进他嘴里时，亨利一滴不落地吞入，还不忘答谢道：“谢谢先生的赐福。”

身下的男人似乎不满意亨利的走心，他搂住亨利，让他的胸膛贴紧自己的衣服。亨利的乳尖就在粗糙的布料和点缀的珠宝间摩擦着，逐渐变得又红又肿。

“啊啊啊！好爽...爹地快玩玩我的奶头..... ”亨利仰着头，承受着身下男人疯狂的顶弄。  
“草，卡维尔先生，你好骚啊，你看看你的骚乳头都快要磨出奶水了。”男人发出了声音终于让亨利明白现在正操着自己的并不是阿弗莱克老爷，他脸红着，一句话都不敢说，却止不住自己的呻吟。

男人看着亨利这幅羞耻模样不禁更来劲了，他像是不知疲惫一样向上顶着亨利的花心，他们肉体碰撞声和黏腻水声越来越大越来越快。亨利的嗓音逐渐拔高，随着男人猛力冲刺，两人一起达到高潮。

汗水津津的亨利脱力地靠在身下男人的身上，臀瓣之间的另一个肉穴却就这样暴露了。他又被抱起，两个男人把他压在桌上，阴道和后穴都塞着性器，被一前一后地抽插着。

“不......不要啊啊啊...太深了......好大，好满...”亨利无力地呓语着。  
“乖孩子，叫我父亲。”  
“好......好爹地把我干得好爽......”

又有贵族端着蛋糕来了，他将奶油涂在亨利胸前，小腹，以及红肿挺立的乳尖上，立刻让亨利挺了挺胸，似乎想让人吮吸他的乳头，像是涨奶的孕妇那样。

而贵族确实这么做了。贵族一口包住整个乳晕，细细舔弄着仿佛在品尝珍馐美味，另一只手则捻拽着胸前那颗裹着奶油的樱桃。亨利的身子被两根阴茎捅着不受控制地上上下下，沉甸甸的乳肉也上下抖动着。

我似乎看到他的乳房比之前变得更大，更像女人汁水丰沛。他的声音带上了哭腔，却被操地支离破碎。覆盖在他眼睛前的那块红布被泪水洇成了更深的颜色，兜不住的泪水和禁不住从嘴角流下的津液让他看上去宛如娼妓。

他真的像娼妓一样有着丰富的性爱技巧，他似乎生下来就是为了用性爱用他的肉体普度众生。无数男人不顾所谓贵族气度争夺他胸口的几乎和肌肤一样颜色的奶油，被顶入身体深处的有被不同肉棒顶碎的葡萄果肉黏附在他泥泞的穴口。

当又有个男人射入他体内，亨利哭叫出声，他的前段射不出精液，只能颤抖着滴落淡黄色尿液。而乳房也正如我所猜测那样，经过男人的吮吸，终是喷溅出了洁白的乳汁。

亨利陷入的是情欲的黑暗和肉体横陈的地狱。他低声啜泣着，无助地倒在一个又一个着装完好的贵族身上，红绳束缚住了他的自由也束缚住了他的宿命。亨利被无数的阴茎干到双腿酸软，嘴唇泛着潋滟水光，却依旧要在黑暗中朝声源致谢，感谢他们对自己的赐福。即使这样哭着，亨利依旧在下一个肉棒靠近自己时主动吞入，一边叫着不要，一边扭动着自己的腰肢，为自己寻求难以逃脱的欢愉。

亨利这欠干的婊子，吊着这群男人胃口太久了，终究给自己迎来了这样激烈的轮奸地狱。

当阿弗莱克老爷终于慢条斯理地吃完饭，支楞着他傲人的性器走近亨利时，亨利正坐在桌上享受被人的操干。没人想和老爷抢，于是那个男人抽出自己的性器，而亨利张大着腿，红润的肉缝被干得合不上，即使泪水糊了满脸，亨利依旧不知廉耻地淫叫着：“请，请您插进来。”

下一秒，老爷那狰狞的性器就终于插入了那甜美的肉穴，甚至只进入了三分之二都让亨利开始剧烈的抖动起来，还挂着奶汁的乳尖颤抖着又分泌出了香甜奶液。

“孩子。”老爷说着，终于取下了红绸。突如其来的光让亨利眯了眯眼，他迷茫的看了看四周姑且还算衣衫整齐的各位贵族，一滴将落未落的泪悬在他的睫毛上。

然后他就看见了正对着自己的阿弗莱克。  
那滴泪终于落下，蓝色的珠玉消融在一屋春色里。他海一样的眸子失神地看着老爷，一句话都说不出来。

直到老爷轻笑着动了动腰，亨利才如大醉方醒，珍珠一样的泪滴簌簌下落。

“父亲......”亨利低声说。

“乖孩子。”老爷双手捧起亨利的脸，言语轻柔，如同情人间的低喃，也如同一对真正的父子——若能够忽视他们接合的下体的话。

“想不想要爹地的大肉棒？”老爷问道。  
亨利点点头。想必他早就等不及了，仅仅是插入并不能带来足够的快感，得到老爷的这句提问，他回过神，主动地扭腰靠近老爷。他无法进行拥抱，便像一只小猫一样将下巴搭在老爷的肩窝上。少年在老爷耳边吐息，一字一句：“我想要爹地的大肉棒，请爹地用力干我。”

若非亲眼目睹，那真可无人相信会有人端着一副被强暴贞女那的楚楚可怜模样，说着最下流的娼妓都难以说出口的话。

这句话换来了老爷的笑和用力的抽插。老爷用手托住亨利的屁股，坚实的腰腹赋予了老爷足够的力量，他每一次撞击都似乎能碾到花心，囊带和阴户的撞击让亨利几乎要被顶到飞起。

“啊啊啊爹地肉棒好烫.....亨利要，要受不了啊啊啊！”亨利带着鼻音的呻吟被撞得断断续续，整个人都似乎沉浸在情欲中，随着每一次的插入浮浮沉沉。

老爷抱着亨利坐到椅子上。重力让亨利无法抗拒地将老爷的那根粗长完完整整吞入，双腿无力地垂下，他仰着头，却意识不到自己将还在滴乳的红樱送到了老爷嘴边。老爷只是用舌尖戳了戳那个小洞，亨利就再次浪叫起来。

阿弗莱克老爷的顶撞又凶又狠，亨利下体汹涌的淫水把老爷的裤子打湿一片。而被又戳又咬的乳尖也很快受不了，在他似是痛苦似是愉悦的尖叫声中又射出馨香的奶汁。

“爹地，啊啊啊爹地的肉棒......好烫好硬，插得，嗯嗯插得亨利好舒服......”  
亨利的柔软的卷毛早就被汗水打湿，脸上布满泪痕，而他的唇瓣只要开合就是淫言浪语。老爷每一次抽插都像要把亨利钉在自己的阴茎上，猛烈如狂风骤雨。

当老爷终于射出来时，亨利已经浑身酥软，柔若无骨地靠在年长者身上，嗓子因为接连不断的呻吟而变得嘶哑。感受到灼热的精液进入体内，亨利像一条濒死的鱼，翻着白眼昏了过去。

即使到最后，红绳都没有被解开。

9.  
这是我人生中第一次，也是最后一次看贵族收义子的情形。到最后我的阴茎已经硬得发胀，我毫不怀疑如果我不去释放我就这辈子都别想用这玩意儿操别人了。老爷操干是最后的仪式，宣告着这个充满欲望的狂欢的结束。几乎每个人离开时都带着餮足的笑意，他们依旧三三两两离开，嘴里终于不再用“那个少年”指代亨利，而是换成了“阿弗莱克家的小婊子”。最后也无人在意无人知晓他体内葡萄的下场，我猜和亨利本人一样，在不停歇的操干中化为一汪香甜的水。

之后，我就很少见到亨利了。他正式成为了名义上的主子，他不再用薄到透明的衬衫勾引别人。我的意思是他也不必如此。每个老爷和别的小姐出去约会的夜晚，就有新的男人前来庄园拜访他。有时是气度雍容头发已有白丝的四五十岁男人，随着时间过去有时又是这些男人的孩子。亨利已经成为上流社会最高级的玩物，他的举手投足都能把人带入欲望的深渊。

他就是欧罗巴女神。只要他露出自己圆润的屁股，再向你递出眼神，你就会情不自禁跪倒在他身前，用最虔诚的态度干着他，直至天明。  
他的主人身份让他能在庄园的所有位置享受性爱，他来过马厩，只是他把所有人都遣散，隔着木门只有零碎隐约的呻吟传出。

那个他到来的夏天，让葡萄园成为我的伊甸园。他在庄园里的所有日子，让庄园成为了所有人都伊甸。


End file.
